


Got Stuck

by gyuglued



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, they're both sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuglued/pseuds/gyuglued
Summary: Mingyu had shitty friends; they’re out there snickering while he’s stuck here with the person he has been avoiding for a year.“Hello Mingyu.”“Fuck off Jihoon.”





	Got Stuck

“Open this damn door or no one in this damn house will eat for the next three days.” Mingyu bangs the door as much as he can and sighed in defeat.

          “That’s two damns in one sentence. That’s a new record hyung, and what are you talking about?” Seungkwan asks, from the other side of the door. “Seungcheol-hyung is out here with us, we’ll be fine.”

Mingyu hears the laughs and snickers from the people outside and it gradually faded so he assumed they already left to god-knows-where. He punched the door one last time and plopped down to sit. It wasn’t long before the other person in the cramped room began to speak (much to Mingyu’s annoyance).

          “You know why they did this. They want us to make out–up sorry. They want us to make up.” The other said with a hint of smugness that Mingyu knows well and it made him scowl and hiss.

It was supposed to be a normal Saturday. He slept until his friends practically dragged him from the bed so he can take his meal, he finally has this one Saturday when he can just be lazy all day without assignments. But the person in Mingyu’s nightmares just had to knock on the door and surprise the hell out of him.

Mingyu sighs again and spoke, “Please, just stop. I don’t want to speak to you.”

“That’s mean. When did you become this mean?” the other asks as he began to shuffle and try to sit and attempt to fit inside the cramp room.

Mingyu gathers his long libs and wraps his arms around them. “I don’t know. You left me for a year hyung. A lot has changed.”

Jihoon groans.

That will shut him up, Mingyu thought. But if he remembers correctly, Jihoon has never the one to easily give up on something. So why did that thing happened a year ago?

He shakes his head to try not to think about it. He close his eyes in the poor attempt to fall asleep, he can’t. He most definitely can’t not with how fast and hard his heart is beating. Not when his fingers are feeling antsy, not when his thighs are getting sweaty with how there is only little space and the room. He thanks the heavens he is not claustrophobic but he swears again and remembers the joke that Seokmin made, that Mingyu is Jihoon-phobic.

It’s almost true. With all the stuff that’s happening at the moment.

“I need to thank Seungkwan and Seokmin for this.” Jihoon says and Mingyu rolls his eyes. “You have been really good at avoiding me for the past months Mingyu. I’m giving you props for that.”

Mingyu chuckles and remember the times his heart jumped at the mere mention of Jihoon’s name and he immediately zooms out of the city and spends a day or two anywhere else but there. It doesn’t matter where, just a place where he couldn’t see Jihoon. It’s was better that way, he won’t remember the heartache and all the drama.

“Though I can’t blame why you always run away from me, I was hoping you can give me a chance to redeem myself.” Jihoon says, voice serious and Mingyu can see his face in all its glory being all beautiful and smooth too.

Mingyu’s heart contracts, “Why should I give you a chance?” he huffs, “You made it pretty clear to me that we—“ he points to himself then to Jihoon “We’re not, as you dramatically said, meant for eachother. I was like the opposite of you.”

“Please..”

“I’m not finished yet! Ha!” Mingyu halt’s the other, “Remember the week before you flew out of this country?” he huffs and his lips waver. “You broke up with me Lee Jihoon.”

“I did.” Jihoon answered in a whisper, “I was stupid, I was a jerk, and that was easily the stupidest decision I ever made because all I could think about was you.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Mingyu-yah.. You broke up with me too, remember?”

Mingyu flinched.

Jihoon continues to speak warily, “You grew distant of me, you don’t pick me up anymore, you don’t go out with me anymore and you don’t cook for me anymore.. back then.”

Mingyu shivers, that was the cold truth. He has a reason for that and he wants to tell himself that it was Jihoon’s fault too but a part of his brain is screaming that it was his fault. Not Jihoon. He shivers again, the room is getting colder, and he can hear the strong wind outside so he gets up carefully and tries to maneuver his way to close the window to prevent too much coldness.

          “Are you cold? You easily get cold.” Mingyu says as he sits down, leaning on the door frame.

Jihoon rubs his hands, fighting the ends of his lips that are rising up to form a smile. “Is that concern I hear? But yes, I am cold. I’d have to thank them about this but next time they have to think about the room they want us to be stuck into.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, “Come here.”

“What.. for?” Jihoon asks but does it anyway. Happy at the request, he inches closer to Mingyu then he felt the warmness of the coat drape over him.

Mingyu fights the urge to facepalm and scoots away just a little, “There, you need it more than I do. I don’t want you to catch a cold and spread germs in this house.”

Jihoon snickers, “I was wrong, you are still pretty much the same.” He gently wraps the coat around him more and scoots a little bit closer to the other, “They went out and I think they won’t be back soon.” He refers to the three others who stay in this house.

“Oh they should be back soon. Every minute I stay in this room is equivalent to the days I won’t be speaking to them.” Mingyu threatens and grunts.

“Don’t be mad at them, I knew about this plan too.”

“I knew it! You’re calm as hell, I can’t believe this. You knew this was going to happen and you didn’t bring a jacket?”

Jihoon turns and scowls at the other, “How am I supposed to know this is where they were going to trap us?!”

Mingyu shrugged, “You should have planned this well then.”

“We didn’t have the time to plan this well Mingyu, not with your over-the-top-avoiding-me-skills.” Jihoon points out, not feeling cold anymore.

“You can’t blame me.”

“Who am I supposed to blame then?” Jihoon asks in a whisper.

Mingyu shifts uncomfortably, yesterday if you ask him what accusations and words he’d tell Jihoon if ever they’d meet again, he could write them with a comprehensive body but now that it’s happening in a day that he least expected it, he can’t seem to want to even talk about what happened to them.

Mingyu turned to look a Jihoon, a tightly wrapped-in-his-jacket Lee Jihoon and his heart contracts hard.

“You can blame both of us.” Mingyu answers. He gives in with his mean façade, he can never keep this act with anyone anyway. So he bets on his honesty and just let everything out.

Jihoon lifts his head and gets immediately locked at the way Mingyu is looking at him. Tight lips and droopy eyes. “Huh.”

Mingyu shrugs, “We were stupid and dumb and if we could have just talked..”

“̶  if only I let you.”

“No, I figured that I didn’t try hard enough.” Mingyu smiles at Jihoon.

“But you did. I-I was stupid and I didn’t even think about how you felt and I said hurtful words. I’m really sorry Mingyu-ah, I really am. If I just let you explain it to me then I could have dropped everything.” Jihoon breathes heavily, hands balled in a fist and he feels any minute he could cry.

“Hey, hey.” Mingyu grabs Jihoon’s hands, “I wouldn’t want you to drop everything for me.” He felt them shaking, “You were achieving your dreams, I knew you were afraid, there is nothing more terrifying than a dream come true.” He softly smiles.

Jihoon didn’t stop it anymore and just let the tears fall, not wanting to let go of Mingyu’s tight grasp he just let it flow. How did this happen to them?

“Did you quote that from somewhere?” Jihoon chuckles, tasting his tears when it reaches his lips.

Mingyu smiles, “Yeah. It got me thinking of how I was shitty of you.”

“I was shitty-er.”

“Well yeah.”

Jihoon hiccups and nods aggressively, “That’s why I’ll make it up to you. That is, If you let me.”

“What are you talking about? What about work?”

“I’m looking for a job locally.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Yeah, I’m moving next week. Just need to clear some stuff and I’m moving, oh god the boxes.” Jihoon makes a face.

Mingyu’s head is in shambles and the grip on Jihoon’s hands get tighter, he didn’t think this would go this way. “What makes you think I’d want you back?” He asks.

Jihoon’s lips turns upward, “I was losing hope but then I figured if you avoid me with that conviction then you at least still care a little bit.”

“But what if I really hate you? Cause I kind of do. A little bit. You quit your job on a hunch?” Mingyu shakes his head not believing Jihoon’s decision.

Jihoon sighs and chuckles, “Oh but you still really care.” He unclasped their hands and he pulls Mingyu’s right hand, “Because if you really didn’t care, you wouldn’t have kept this.” He eyes the ring on Mingyu’s ring finger.

Mingyu lets out a shaky laugh “Well fuck.”

Mingyu then sees the ring on Jihoon’s left hand. They bought them on a whim and whenever he wanted to get rid of it, he just can’t. Well now, he’s quite sure that he won’t be.

It’s Jihoon’s turn to grip Mingyu’s big hands, “Living abroad was hell, every tall person reminded me of you.”

Mingyu lets out a hearty laugh while shaking his head, “Sounds like torture.”

“Everyday.” Jihoon pointed out.

Mingyu’s heart swells up and his mind and heart feels like they’ve been freed from chains and he nods, “I missed you.”

Jihoon breaks out in a smile. “I won’t mess up this time. Thank you – oh god” he feels like the tears are back.

“Let’s take it easy this time. Let me make up for the time I avoided you. This could have happened months ago, we could have been okay sooner.”

Jihoon nods aggressively, “I’ll do my best.”

“No,” Mingyu shakes his head, “We’ll do our best.”

The doorknob suddenly made a noise and in a second the door opened. The others have gathered around and looming over the two squatting men, one with puffy eyes but is smiling nonetheless, the other smiling wide with his canine teeth in view.

“You done?” Seungkwan asks.

The two looked at eachother and back to the group and shrugged.

“Well finally.” He sighs, “Seungcheol-hyung doesn’t know anything about the kitchen and I’m starving.”

Mingyu laughs and he feels Jihoon’s warm hands around his.

This turned out to be a crazy day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to finish this for so long but I had a hard time ending it and as you can see its meh- hahaha thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it tho! Any comment will be appreciated hehe :>
> 
> twt: @gyuglued


End file.
